


Thrown into a Tibetan Brick Stove

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Community: watsons_woes, Filk, Great Hiatus, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: How often did he take up pen?





	Thrown into a Tibetan Brick Stove

**Author's Note:**

> The following is to the tune of Sufjhan Stevens' ["John My Beloved"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVZUBMUekck)

Words never said before I was dead  
Now stutter and scratch on this page.  
Where do I start? Should I bare my heart  
Only to send it to flames?  
Watson – my John – I got so much wrong  
Though none of your readers would learn.  
Now I'm alone, so far from my home  
And write what is fated to burn

Oh, that I had told you everything  
Before we fled to the falls!  
I am a man with a brain that recalls  
Each cold-blooded and hurtful demand  
_There’s only a shadow of me; to the rest of the world I am dead_

Such a waste, your beautiful face  
That I never kissed as my own  
You followed your pearl, that kind-hearted girl  
Struck me a wound to the bone.  
In safety and law, a friendship all saw  
And never the blossoming green  
You wed for life, you honour your wife  
And what we both felt stayed unseen

So did we remain as best of friends  
Before this mystery came  
I love you more than the world can contain  
in its narrow and Philistine head  
_There’s only a shadow of me; to the city I loved I am dead_

My mind's on this task. Once more wear the mask  
Rebury, remove this, ignite.  
Let history scorn, the law I've forsworn  
That sends us to hide in the night  
Beloved my John, so I’ll carry on  
Removing these threats one by one  
And when I am through, I'll come home to you  
And we two will kiss in the sun

So will we remain happily  
Until our history ends  
Jesus I need you, be near me, come shield me  
From roof tiles that fall on my head  
_There’s only a shadow of me; in your heartbroken eyes I am dead_

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #13, **The Blank Page.** Your prompt today isn’t a prompt at all; it’s a “free square” or empty page you can fill with anything you like. **Author's Choice: Filk.**


End file.
